1. Field of the Invention
This invention, in general, is related to a class of devices which utilize the centrifugal forces produced by a plurality of gyrating masses to produce a single resultant unbalanced centrifugal force which acts in one direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the exception of rocket engines, jet engines, and the class of propulsive systems of which the present invention is a member, all other propulsive systems, although they also utilize the principle or law of action-and-reaction, are dependent upon a reactive medium or component that is external to the device or system that is producing the active force of the action-reaction system in order to achieve propulsion.
In the field of rotary-motion-into-unidirectional-motion converters, the prior art has provided several systems which, for one reason or another, suffer many disadvantages making them not acceptable for general usage, such as being overly complex to manufacture, require complex driving systems and critically interrelated rotating components, and the like.